Until The Night
by ElphieUpland
Summary: A Frasier/Lilith songfic centered around Billy Joel's "Until the Night". Set during Frasier's short-lived karoake obsession. He's been annoying the bar, and Lilith finally gets him to agree to stop if he is allowed to sing one more song.


**My little Frasier/Lilith song-fic! :D I heard this song play on the radio awhile back and I kind of thought of them! If you've never heard this song before, I STRONGLY recommend that you listen to it before you read this. It's vital for effect and all! **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Cheers nor Billy Joel's song "Until the Night", so don't sue me.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :D**

"Oh, Lilith darling, just one more song!" Frasier begged, clutching the large karaoke machine next to him like a teddy bear. Lilith glanced at him over the rim of her glass and tapped her foot. He had been on that machine for nearly three days straight. It seemed as if coming to Cheers was the only way she could see her husband anymore, and nobody could get him away from the machine, even after she had severely outclassed him in a rendition of "You're Just In Love". She smirked as she recalled the memory.

"Frasier, dearest," she said, setting down her glass and crossing her legs, "You've been on that wretched machine for long enough. You owe it to me and the patrons of this bar to give it a rest!"

"But Lilith," Frasier protested, "It's just one song! I'll dedicate it to you!"

"Lilith could feel the watchful eyes of the bar regulars on her back, even though she was facing away from them. She picked up her glass again and took a sip of scotch thoughtfully. As she contemplated the best course of action, she heard Carla whisper something to Norm that made both of them burst into laughter. Lilith had the sinking feeling that it regarded her.

"Well," she said doubtfully, and Frasier's eyes glinted with hope, "Certainly one more song couldn't hurt if it would separate you from that torture device forever."

"Oh thank you, my love!" Frasier said, jumping a little in excitement as the bar collectively groaned.

"Hey Morticia," Carla called from behind the counter, "Why can't you be a she-devil like usual and kick him off? Then we'd be rid of you and his singing at the same time!"

"Yeah, Lilith," Norm said, spinning around his stool to face her, "Why can't you spare us?"

As much as Lilith disliked the name-calling, she ignored the jabs and simply said, "Do you want us out or not? This is the simplest solution to the issue we've _all_ had to deal with."

Frasier simply hummed away as he flipped through the song list, oblivious to the conversation. Suddenly, Lilith felt that she had to clarify something before Frasier tortured the bar with more show tunes.

"Oh Frasier," she said lightly, twisting to face him as he eyed her suspiciously.

"No take-backsies, Lilith!" he said defensively, crouching over the machine protectively.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," she said with a small smile, "Just promise me one thing. Choose something that _isn't_ show tunes."

"Maybe El Vira ain't so bad after all," Norm muttered from his stool.

Frasier simply scoffed. "For your information,_ Lilith_, I wasn't going to!" He flipped the page however, implying that he had, indeed, been intending to. Lilith smiled again as Frasier pressed the play button. He was so predictable.

The music that emanated from the speakers however, was something that nobody in the bar had been expecting. Lilith blinked several times in surprise, and she was relatively certain that the patrons behind her were having similar reactions. Frasier gave Lilith a serious look as he opened his mouth to sing.

_I never ask you where you go_

_After I leave you in the morning_

"Now Frasier, this isn't-" Lilith protested, glancing back at a surprised Norm Peterson and Cliff Clavin with a panicked expression.

_We go our different ways to separate situations_

_It's not that easy anymore_

Lilith knew that this was just a song, but there was something intensely personal behind Frasier's voice. It was almost like he was writing the song just for her, right there on the spot. Suddenly, what other people thought was not so important.

_Today I do what must be done_

_I give my time to total strangers_

_But now it feels as though the day goes on forever_

_More than it ever did before_

A part of Lilith wanted to protest such a blatant display of affection in public, as it might have lasting psychological implications. Another part of her, the human part of her that most people refused to acknowledge, was perfectly willing to let go of past humiliations and enjoy the music.

_Until the night, until the night_

_I just might make it_

_Until the night, until the night_

_When I see you again_

The bar was remarkably silent. Usually, people ignored Frasier's songs. Maybe they could sense -just as Lilith could- the true feeling behind Frasier's singing. When Lilith met Frasier's eyes, she actually colored a little.

_Now you're afraid that we have changed_

_And I'm afraid we're getting older_

Lilith turned away, trying to snap herself out of the trance she was falling into. She didn't need people to see her like this. A noisy couple burst through the doors, and half the bar promptly shushed them.

_So many broken hearts, so many lonely faces_

_So many lovers come and gone_

Why had Frasier never expressed himself like this before? Lately, it had just been petty snipes at her expense to please his friends. Now it was this.

_I'll have my fears like every man_

_You'll have your tears like every woman_

Frasier smiled gently at Lilith, and before she could help herself, she was smiling too. It seemed that both of them understood the connection between the lyrics and reality. It was uncanny.

_Today we'll be unsure, is this what we believe in_

_And wonder how can we go on_

Lilith looked back at the people behind her. Couples held hands and smiled lovingly at each other. People with no one to turn to had their heads bowed. Carla had left the room. For an instant, Lilith regretted the professional appearance she had to maintain. It stopped her for showing how she really felt.

_Until the night, until the night_

_I just might make it_

_Until the night, until the night_

_When I see you again_

Lilith blinked several times in quick succession, and it wasn't until a drop of water hit her clenched hand that she realized she was crying. She, Lilith Sternin-Crane, master of emotional suppression, was crying. She touched her face disbelievingly, looking up at Frasier.

_When the sun goes down_

_And the day is over_

Frasier met her eyes, and a startled look passed over his face before being replaced with a silly grin. Abruptly, his eyes were shining too.

_When the last of the light has gone_

_As they pour into the street_

_I will be getting closer_

_As the cars turn their headlights on_

_While they're closing it down_

_We're gonna open it up_

Lilith looked down again, wiping her eyes with a napkin. This was a ridiculous display of sentiment, and she knew full well that both of them were attempting to smooth over real issues with asinine delusions of romance. She glanced at Frasier again, and she could see his disappointment. He wanted her to be weak for him. How ridiculous-

_And while they're going to sleep,_

_We'll just be starting to touch_

But then again… she could tell that he meant it. She could hear it in his voice. The mischievous wink he gave her when he sang those lines actually made her blush before she remembered where they were.

_I'm just beginning to feel_

_I'm just beginning to give_

_I'm just beginning to feel_

_I'm just beginning to live_

Carla traipsed in from the pool room. She saw Lilith's face and started to laugh, but she was silenced just as quickly as the earlier couple, who were now listening, entranced.

_Before I leave you again_

_Before the light of the dawn_

_Before the evening can end_

_I have been waiting so long_

There were the tears again. As much as Lilith hated them, they came anyway. At least everyone else was doing it too; she could find solace in mob psychology. She just couldn't figure out why Frasier's normally annoying singing would have this effect on people.

_Until the night, until the night_

_I just might make it_

_Until the night, until the night_

_I'll just keep holding on_

_Until the night, until the night_

_When I see you again…_

When the song came to an end, there was complete silence. Frasier quietly set the microphone down as Lilith stood up. She could feel all eyes on her, but she couldn't care just then.

"Frasier, I'm-" she started, her voice embarrassingly choked up.

"I know darling," he said as he embraced her, "Me too."

"Sorry," she whispered into his chest. For once, she really truly did not worry about other people in the bar as they exited. She didn't even care about Carla's insulting remark the door closed. For a little while, at least, she and Frasier were happy.

**And there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
